The present invention relates to a bonding apparatus for bonding an electronic component such as a semiconductor with a bump, e.g., a flip-chip, to a surface such as an electrode of a substrate, and it relates also to a bonding tool.
An ultrasonic bonding method has been known as one of the bonding methods for bonding an electronic component to a surface such as an electrode of a substrate. This method urges a component to the surface and also gives the component ultrasonic vibration, so that the bonding surface of the component is finely vibrated. Thus friction is generated between the bonding surface of the component and the surface of the substrate, thereby solidly affixing the bonding surface of the component onto the surface of the substrate.
A bonding tool used in this method has a horn-shaping in a rod-for transmitting the vibration of a ultrasonic vibrator, a source of vibration, to the component. The horn is equipped with an urging terminal, which applies load and vibration to the component, thereby bonding the component to the surface of the substrate.
The load and vibration are applied to the urging terminal at bonding, and repeated use of the terminal tends to wear out the lower face (the face sucking a component) of the terminal. When the terminal is seriously worn out, a normal bonding cannot be expected. Thus the urging terminal should be replaced periodically. At the replacing, it is generally avoided replacing the entire horn, and only an urging terminal is replaced because the urging terminal is designed to be detachable from the horn.
The bonding tool discussed above is often used as a moving tool for moving a component and mounting it onto a substrate. In the bonding tool having such a moving function, an adhesion hole for vacuum adhesion is provided at a bonding section contacting with a component, and the component is adhered to and retained by this adhesion hole via a vacuum suction hole provided inside the horn
However, the bonding tool having the urging terminal as an independ part has a difficulty in a structure for both the adhesion hole at the bonding section and the suction hole inside the horn to communicate with each other. Thus a method for building a vacuum adhesion system in a simple structure has been demanded.
A bonding tool for bonding a component, comprises
a horn having a suction passage;
a vibrator for vibrating the horn; and
an outer screw having a further suction passage. The outer screw is at least partially situated within the horn so that an inner space is defined 1) between the outer screw and the horn; and 2) at least one of above and below the suction passage. Suction supplied by the source of suction flows through the suction passage, the further suction passage and inner space for picking up the component.